


I Who Am Water

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goldberry is the River-daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Who Am Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Moi Qui Suis d’Eau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392335) by [Soso_et_Candouille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soso_et_Candouille/pseuds/Soso_et_Candouille)



> Written for the prompt: "Each year at summer’s end I go to find them for her, In a wide pool, deep and clear…" (Fellowship of the Ring, "In the House of Tom Bombadil").
> 
> A non-compilation contribution to Seasons of Middle-earth (B2MeM 2014).

No matter how many water lilies he brings, this circle of bowls that I can lightly leap across cannot be my wide pool, deep and clear, my ancient home in the river.  
‘ _Goldberry_ ’, he calls me, ‘ _Goldberry, merry yellow berry-o!_ ’  
And I consent.  I consent to be Goldberry. I sleep in Tom’s arms at night. I welcome our visitors. I sing water, I who am water; I sing rain for hobbits at summer’s end.  
If I withheld my consent, I could slip the noose and turn into a nameless brook hurrying down to the Withywindle. No house or door could hold me. Not even Tom could stop me.

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly influenced by a fic that I have read, but which I cannot clearly remember. If it reminds you of someone else's fic, please let me know whose it is...
> 
> I have read and love Clodia's stories featuring Goldberry.


End file.
